dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Oceanbird
Oceanbird Astronomonov is the mother of Mandark and Lalavava as well as the Mandark's family counterpart of Dexter's Mom. She is a hippie and she loves peace and harmony. She doesn't understand the concept of Mandark and his evil or any of his non-hippie like ways. She loves to be a hippie and love nature and all of the niceness in the land. Biography Oceanbird was a calm and loving hippie adult who lived in the peaceful town of Peaceland which was a land teaming with hippes and happy people just like her. She then fell in love with a man named Windbear who became her boyfriend and later became her husband. They both believed in loving everything and being happy. One day, she and her husband Windbear went to a pond where they gave an asexual birth to a young little boy of which they named Susan. They all tought him to be like them in their hippie ways. Susan didnt like their ways and wanted to be a man of technology instead. A few years later, the family moved to a suburban neighborhood. Where they went into a njce little house that they decorated with candles and peace signs and other hippie like things. Susan got made fun of by Dexter for looking like a girl and he became evil and changed his name to Mandark and he built a ginormous evil secret laboratory in his backyard behind the house and wanted to take the path of evil rather than good. Oceanbird and Windbear didn't agree with his evil ways and made him believe like them but Mandark still decided to do evil. She and Windbear later gave birth to a girl who they named Olga but she went by the name Lalavava. Lalavava and Dexter's sister Dee-Dee both got into a rivalry with each other the same way Mandark did with Dexter. Appearance Oceanbird has orangeish pinkish shiny hair and star earings and glasses. She goes around barefoot and has a long blue floral dress. Personality Oceanbird is a nice hippie-like tree hugging peaceful girl. Who is overly obsessed with her hippie beliefs. She always wants things to be peaceful and never wants any fighting. She believes in the world being pure and unspoiled with war and money. She has no understand end for Mandark's beliefs in evil and destroying Dexter nor does she for his love for Dee-Dee but she tries to compromise with him and live in harmony with his beliefs. Relationships Mandark - Oceanbird doesn't like Mandark's evil ways and is always trying to make him nice. She has to get along with him and his ways. She always calls him by his real name which is Susan but he wants her to address him as Mandark not wanting to be addressed by with a female name. Windbear - Windbear is Oceanbird's husband and she loves him and he loves her. Their both some very hippie-like creatures who have married each other because they have the same beliefs. Lalavava - Lalavava is Oceanbird's daughter. Very little is known about their relationship for they have never been seen together in the series. Mom - Oceanbird and Mom have never been seen in contact in the show, however, at the end of the episode "My Dad vs Your Dad" Dexter and Mandark bet that their moms could beat up the other person's mom is a fight which might have led to the same outcome as it did with their dads which was a rivalry. So far, it is unknown what their relationship is. Episode Appearances Major Roles A Boy Named Sue Mountain Mandark Dexter's Wacky Races Minor Roles Babe Sitter A Mandark Cartoon (Non-Speaking Cameo) Episodes Mentioned Overlabbing My Dad vs Your Dad Trivia Her first episode appearance was in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon" where she made a non-speaking cameo. She was unexplained and unnamed so we didn't know what her name was or anything about her until her next appearance in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" It is implied that she is the one who drove Lalavava to her dance recital in the episode "Dee-Dee's Rival. It may be possible that she got into a rivalry with Mom after the ending of the episode "My Dad vs your Dad" when Dexter and Mandark bet their Moms could beat up the others mom. It may be possible that she is a parody on Yoko Ono. She is voiced by the same person who voices her Dexter family counterpart, Mom. She seemed to be perfectly okay with Mandark attempting to kill Dexter in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon" and even aided him at doing it when she drove him to his home. Gallery 002.JPG WOOHOO!!!.JPG Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Female Category: Astronomonov family